


Home With Me

by ashallee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallee/pseuds/ashallee
Summary: You look out the window and up into the sky wondering where Din could possibly be in this great wide galaxy. Was he being safe? Probably not, you scoff. But as long as he makes it back to you in one piece, and the baby too, maybe you’ll finally be able to breathe again.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 66





	Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 16**
> 
> (Can be read as a companion piece to Caretaker, or on it's own.)
> 
> I wrote this while I was half asleep at three in the morning after processing what the hell happened in the finale.
> 
> Also, Pedro Pascal is dreamy. 
> 
> The end.

You miss the colour green.

You've come to realize, after spending all this time on Tatooine, that green is your favourite colour, and you miss it.

You miss the different shades that had coloured the leaves from the hundreds of trees that surrounded you.

You miss the grass that had sprawled around the little hut you grew up in.

You miss the vegetation that covered your home planet: forests and bushes and flowers of every kind.

But after weeks alone on this dry, musty planet, you mostly miss the green skinned, wide-eyed child.

And Din.

You look out the window and up into the sky wondering where Din could possibly be in this great wide galaxy. Was he being safe?  _ Probably not _ , you scoff. But as long as he makes it back to you in one piece, and the baby too, maybe you’ll finally be able to breathe again. 

Not  _ the baby _ , or  _ the child _ . “His name is Grogu,” Din informed you when you received an unexpected transmission from him one morning. It was fuzzy and bad quality, the sound cutting out at times, but it was the first word you’d had in weeks since Din left you in Cobb Vanth’s care on Mos Pelgo, while he went on his mission with Grogu. You listened and watched the message intently as Din updated you on what was going on, Cobb smiling at your reaction after he delivered it to you.

“Don’t know what you see in that guy,” he joked, staying for lunch afterwards. “I’m much better looking, I’m sure.”

You laughed then, but even thinking about it now, you’re not convinced that’s true. 

When Din left you here, it was all you could do not to beg him to stay with you. You could have lived together in peace, not having to hide from anyone; Grogu could have gone to school, you and Din could have found some sort of work, and everything would have been fine. But you kept your mouth shut, and watched as Din packed supplies and readied for his journey. All he said when he left was for you to stay under the radar. “They might be willing to use anyone I care about against me,” he warned, and though you felt a surge of fear, you couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach at his words. That was the first time you heard him say anything like that to you, anything even close to an admission of feelings.

Oh, but you miss him.

You miss the sound of his armour as he paced the length of his ship. You miss his voice, especially when he was having a one-sided argument with Grogu. Mostly, you miss the sight of him at the table, sitting across from you and somehow just knowing he was smiling at you.

You sigh again, folding your clothes after bringing them in from drying outside, when you hear a frantic knocking at the front door. You open it to see Cobb standing there, out of breath and grinning.

“He’s back.”

* * *

"Din!" You race to him, recognizing the cut of his armour anywhere. He wanders down the road, looking straight ahead and oblivious to the people that are coming out of their homes to look at him. "You're safe! You're alright, thank the Force!" You press your hands around his forearms, knowing how he hates open affection when people are watching, but not able to stop yourself from touching him. He is alive, and he's here, and you have to make sure you aren't dreaming.

You search him, looking for Grogu, but you don't see the adorable little face anywhere. Odd; the little guy is never far away from Din. "Where's the child?"

Helmet on, Din is silent and unreadable. But you know him by now. You see how his shoulders slump in defeat and guilt, and how his hands, which are gripping your elbows, tighten ever so slightly. 

"Din?"

You watch as he shakes his head, and your face falls into a worried frown. He gently pushes you out of the way and heads to your hut at the edge of town, leaving you watching him with your heart racing.

_ What happened? _

* * *

"Gone?"

Din nods. You're sitting across from him at your little kitchen table. He just finished telling you what happened these past few weeks he's been gone; a frog woman and her babies, a giant spider, more Mandalorians. And the Razor Crest? "Blown to pieces," he says, and you're sure that if he didn't have his helmet on, he'd be running a hand over his face wearily.

You could have throttled him when he assured you that Grogu was safe and had been taken to be trained by a jedi. By Din's reaction when you first saw him, you had been afraid that something much worse had happened!

“A  _ real _ jedi? I’ve never seen one before,” you wonder aloud after Din tells you first about Ashoka Tano and then about the young man who took Grogu away. “What did he look like?”

Din shifts slightly. “He wore all black. I thought he was Empire, at first. He carried a green lightsaber and had an R2 droid with him.”

“An R2 droid? It couldn’t have been…” You think for a moment that it may have been Luke Skywalker; the description is so similar to the stories you had heard about him.  _ Impossible. _ You shake the thought away. Surely  _ a Skywalker _ had far more important things to do than come to the aid of a random rescue mission. Din sits motionless as you bring your attention back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Din." You move to the stove, checking on dinner. "For the Razor Crest and for all that stuff you went through, and for...Grogu."

It's still strange to know that the baby had a name the whole time, and you're upset that you didn't make any effort to learn it. You didn't make any effort to learn anything about him aside from what you needed to know to take care of him. You're suddenly hit with the realization that you might never see Grogu again; you might never have him fall asleep against your chest, you might never grumble about the mess he made with his meals again. When they had first left, you were confident that Din would bring Grogu back here to you. You didn't count on him actually finding who he belongs with. Grogu belonged  _ here _ , with you and with Din, in this happy little home you all miraculously made together. Your heart begins to ache, and you're glad you have your back turned to Din, so he doesn't see your tears that well up.

"I wish…" you sigh, plating the food. "I just wish I could've said goodbye to him."

Silence from behind you, but you know Din is watching your every move. You bring dinner to the table, placing his plate in front of him without looking in his direction, and start digging into your meal, not bothering to wait for Din to go to a different room. You just want to eat in peace, crawl into bed and cry.

But then something happens.

He straightens, and his hands move to his helmet. Before you can put any thoughts together, you hear a familiar click of a latch and soon, you're seeing a stubbled chin. 

And then lips. 

A nose...

"Din---"

You hold your breath as you watch him. Seeing Din's face, a moment you imagined a million different ways, is unsettling and shocking. You don't say a word, and neither does he once his face is revealed; you just stare at one another, like you're seeing each other for the first time. 

You take your time letting your gaze study him. He's older than you expected, making you slightly self-conscious. His face is lined with years of worry, his mouth creased with what you're sure is a near-constant frown, which breaks your heart. Golden olive skin, topped with dark brown hair. It's a nice face, you decide. Handsome. You wonder what his reaction might be if you told him so. 

Then you meet his eyes, and you nearly fall back out of your chair.

Din's dark stare is piercing and direct. It's sharp and it's watchful. It's intelligent and it's mysterious. It's gentle and honest. It's both guarded and vulnerable. 

You don't know how to feel, but you can't look away. It's the most beautiful yet frightening thing you've ever seen.

The corner of his mouth flicks up, resembling something of a sad smile before he finally releases his hold on you and eats. You've lost your appetite, but you toy with your food just to have something to do. You don't know what to say. You don't even know if you  _ should _ say anything. Only one word bounces around in your mind as you watch him:

_ Why? _

After a while, just as he's finishing his dinner, Din looks up at you again. 

"Best meal I've had in months."

You drop your fork in surprise from the sound of his voice without the helmet's interference. It's so unexpectedly soft that it makes your heart skip. "T-thanks." You feel yourself blushing. "So, uh, how about you wash up and head for bed? You're probably exhausted." You stand and take your plates to the sink, still trying to avoid looking at him.

Din's chair scrapes the floor as you hear him stand, and for a moment, you think you hear his footsteps coming closer to you. You sigh in relief when he walks away. Once you're sure he's not coming back, you sag against the counter as your knees give way, overwhelmed by what just happened. 

* * *

You can't sleep.

The town is silent outside, the house is quiet inside, and it's driving you crazy. 

How  _ can _ you sleep after what happened tonight? Your mind reels as it replays the events. Why did Din take his helmet off in front of you? Surely his creed is broken now, but he did it with no hesitation whatsoever.

Will he do it again?

You picture his eyes, the way they held yours so intently, and your body gives a pleasurable little shiver. Deep and dark, just the thought of them warms you to your bones. You flip over onto your other side, closing your eyes at last. But then you hear a sound on the other side of your bedroom door, and you pad over in your bare feet, opening the door to find Din making his way back to his own room.

"Din? Is everything okay?"

The faint light from the lantern in the kitchen glows from behind him. He's only wearing his thin trousers, but the rest of him is bare. You flush as you quickly glance over the sculpted planes of his body that his armour would otherwise hide. He's built more slight than you thought, but muscular nonetheless. It takes you a moment to realize he's looking at you too, running his eyes over your figure before running a hand through his dark hair.

"Can't sleep."

"Me neither." You bite your lip, but decide to be bold and ask. "Did you want to come in?"

"Really?"

You're sure he can see you nodding in the dark, so he follows you into your room and sits on the bed, next to you. You can tell from his movements that he's had just as restless a night as you. 

"Did I do the right thing?"

His question startles you, but you know he's talking about Grogu. You may both miss him, but after thinking about it. letting Grogu go to be trained by the jedi was the best possible thing Din could have done to assure his safety and his future. 

"Of course you did," you assure him. 

"Then why do I feel like I'm dying on the inside?"

You don’t know what to say in response, so instead you reach out a hand, twining your fingers with his, and you hear a sharp intake of breath. Then another. You bravely bring your other hand to his face, and feel tears on his cheeks.

"Oh, Din," you whisper, bringing your arms around him and cradling his head to your chest. You let him cry, knowing he needs to mourn his loss, and you feel your own tears falling freely onto his hair. 

When his sobs finally ease away, he lifts his head to look at you. It's dark, and you can't see his expression; he may as well have the helmet on again. Then you feel his fingertips grazing your chin, trailing up to your hair and pushing it away from your face. Din moves slowly, taking his time, as if committing your features to memory as he traces your lips with his thumb. Your eyes flutter closed as you feel him move closer, his warm breath letting you that he's mere inches away from you. He presses his lips to yours, hesitating at first, but when a moan escapes from your throat, he grows eager. 

Your hands have found his shoulders, and you take a second to marvel at his strength before running your fingers down the column of his throat and down to his broad chest, which, to your surprise, is covered with a light dusting of hair. Encouraged by your actions, Din moves his hands to your waist, pulling you closer, still kissing you like it's something he's wanted to do for a long time. You've certainly thought about it, what it would be like to kiss him, to touch his bare skin. So far, you're not disappointed at all. 

His lips move from your mouth to trailing feather light kisses along your jawline. You sigh, tilting your head back as he moves down your neck, his fingers inching higher. You pull him flush against you as you lie back on the bed, savoring his weight on top of you.

Once in that position, both of your movements become feverish and intense. His hands, so sure and steady when he holds a blaster or his new beskar steel lance, tremble as they move under your long sleeping shirt, pushing the material up until you're bare before him. It's still too dark to see his expression, but he bends his head to your chest almost reverently, breathing in the scent of your skin. You clutch at him, wanting him closer, wanting his mouth on yours again, wanting him within you and all around you.

His hands are on your hips now, and he lazily drags them down along your legs. 

"You're…" his voice is raspy, and you can tell he's fighting to take control of himself. You don't care. You tug at his trousers, to his obvious shock, and toss them aside once they're off. 

He instantly grows nervous. You can feel it in his muscles as he becomes tense and still. You come to the sudden realization that he's never done this before. Why did you think he had?

"It's okay," you whisper into his mouth. You kiss him deeply, hoping to ease his diffidence. Again and again you kiss him, and you slowly feel his nerves soothing until he groans under your touch. You venture a hand down his body, along the ridges of his abdomen, until you find him. He gasps when you come into contact with him, placing feather light touches along his length. 

"Do you trust me?" You ask.

He brings his mouth to your ear, and it's your turn to shudder as he whispers, "With _ everything _ ."

You guide him to you, and you both moan at the same time when he fills you. You both lie there, locked together, for a moment, just savoring the feel of each other. Then he starts to move within you, and you move your hips with his until you both find a steady rhythm. You feel like your body is slowly burning deliciously as you link your arms around his neck, twining your fingers in his hair, whispering his name over and over, while he says your name like a chant, a prayer. 

Soon, you feel like you're combusting. You see an explosion of light and stars behind your eyes, more than you've ever seen in your life, and then you feel Din shudder above you before collapsing on top of you, trying to catch his breath.

The house is quiet except for the two of you, panting and drenched with sweat. You feel exhausted, but sated. 

You feel utterly and completely  _ whole _ . 

Din rolls off of you, and his shoulders slightly hunch with guilt again.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, lying beside you. "I shouldn't have---"

"No!" You turn to him, your voice hopefully reassuring. "No, don't apologize." 

It's dawn now, the early sunrise peeking through your closed curtains and lending some low light into the room. Din's eyes are closed, but he doesn't pull away from you. You marvel at his face again, still in disbelief that he let you see him. You don't think you'll ever get tired of looking at him 

He suddenly opens his eyes slightly to look at you. His face is shy and earnest, with the barest hint of mischief hovering in his soft smile. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

You're not sure what exactly he's referring to: taking off the helmet or...what you just did. Somehow, you think he means all of it. You reach down to pull the blanket over the both of you, and rest your head on his chest, running a hand over his stomach. "I'm glad you did."

You feel him press his cheek to the crown of your hair, and his body rises and falls under you with a deep breath. You close your eyes, savoring the bittersweet reunion as you both fall asleep holding each other. 

Din is back, but not for long. You're sure he'll leave again, off on another mission or adventure. Maybe you'll go with him, maybe you'll stay; who knows what the future will bring?

But now you know, he'll always come back to you. 

He'll always come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
